Tiempo perdido
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: "Todo aquel tiempo que dejé pasar, que nunca volverá. Dicen que el 'hubiera' no existe y, por todos los dioses, es tan dolorosamente cierto y no nos damos cuenta de ello hasta que ya no hay vuelta atrás." KuronuexKurama. Marcado T por la muerte de un personaje. La imagen utilizada pertenece a la artista de deviantart Lagaragar.


Pheww, hace ya tiempo que no subía nada nuevo acá (tampoco me he olvidado que aún debo algunas historias que siguen guardadas en mi libreta de fics). Bien, realmente no tenía planeado subir nada acá hasta hace rato que miraba el futbol americano. Mientras se garchaban a mis Cowboys, decidí ocupar mi atención en escribir lo que están por leer. No había trama en especial ni nada, de hecho, originalmente iba a ser un estado en mi facebook, algo que escribí como "Válvula de escape" ya que, hasta la fecha, todos/casi todos mis roleos de Kuronue han sido en inglés, rara vez en español (y mucho menos he podido rolear un NueKura en español). No me quejo de mis roleos en Inglés ya que mis habilidades tanto en escritura como en ése idioma han incrementado enormemente, además de que he conocido personas grandiosas a través de ello. Simplemente fue un pequeño escape para mis ganas originales de rolear en español y estar en contacto con fans de YYH de habla hispana. En fin, les dejo la historia, pero primero, lo de siempre.

**Disclaimer:** Al igual que el resto de mis historias, ésto fue hecho SIN fines de lucro, únicamente por el placer de escribir y alimentar a uno de mis Kuronues con un poco de angst y, al mismo tiempo, alimentar mi amor por mi OTP. Tanto YYH como Kurama y Kuronue pertenecen a la mente brillante de Yoshihiro Togashi.

No pondré resumen ya que es un One Shot _casi_ sin trama. Hacer un resúmen de ella sería como contarles toda la historia y pues... ¿qué diversión quedaría ya?

**Advertencias:** Ya saben, tendencias NueKura (KuronuexKurama y, por ende, Yaoi/relaciones hombrexhombre). No te gusta, no leas. Eso y un poco de Character Death para el toque angsty.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bajé la cabeza, mientras escuchaba las instrucciones que el youko me daba. Me fue imposible prestar total atención a sus palabras sin desviar mis pensamientos. Ciertamente, él seguía siendo el centro de ellos, pero no de la manera en que alguien esperaría de un segundo al mando, de un subordinado, al fin y al cabo. "¿Me escuchaste?" Me preguntó. Di un ligerísimo salto ante la sorpresa de tal pregunta. No creí que pudiese notar tan fácilmente lo mucho que me estaba costando concentrarme. "Si. Fuerte y claro." Fue mi respuesta, tan firme como pude hacerla sonar. "Bien. No quiero errores de ningún tipo. Saldremos en cuanto anochezca." Asintió con la cabeza, indicándome que era momento de ir a alistarme. Faltaban sólo un par de horas para que la noche comenzara a caer y debíamos estar listos. Él salió de la habitación y lo primero que hice fue dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, aquel que estuve conteniendo por algunos minutos ya. Me estaba pateando mentalmente por no tener las agallas de decirle en su cara todo lo que sentía por él, lo que aún siento hasta el día de hoy. Él era lo único que tenía y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo diciendo algo que quizá sólo lo alejaría. Los kitsunes son difíciles de domar en ese aspecto y hacerles sentar cabeza con una sola pareja.

Pero éste no era momento de pensar en ésas cosas, había un trabajo pendiente por hacerse y había que dar lo mejor para hacer que fuese exitoso. Me levanté de mi lugar en los cojines apilados en el piso, alrededor de aquella mesa baja que teníamos en ésa habitación. Me estiré un poco, mis alas haciendo lo mismo, con el debido cuidado de no tirar nada de las repisas cercanas, y me dispuse a prepararme. Pocos minutos antes de partir y después de perderme por unos instantes en aquellos ojos dorados, logré fijarme una meta: Ése día. Ése mismo día sería finalmente el día en que le diría lo que sentía, aquello que tanto me carcomía por dentro, únicamente debía esperar hasta que volviésemos a casa, para no nublar los planes ya trazados por Kurama.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que yo no volvería aquel día...

Que me quedaría en el camino...

Que sería la última vez que podría estar en su presencia...

Aún me pregunto qué sería de nosotros si yo no hubiera muerto, si hubiera tenido los cojones de decirle todo, si no hubiera sentido aquel miedo de perderlo...

Supongo que ya nunca lo sabré.

Es irónico, he obtenido aquello que quise evitar a toda costa. Ahora ya no queda más que esperar por alguno de los mensajeros del mundo espiritual para que recoja mi alma y me guíe a mi última morada. Sé que no será un buen destino y, aunque me gustaría reunirme allá con el zorro cuando su momento llegue, espero no sea así y que él vaya a un mejor lugar.

Kurama, quizá éstas palabras queden en el viento, pero espero que algún día, de alguna manera, cualquiera que ésta sea, lleguen hasta ti. Fui un completo idiota por tener tanto miedo, por no arriesgarme cuando pude. Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

おわり

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Muchas gracias por leer y pues, ya saben que todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos en todo momento.


End file.
